8 letters
by TakeASmile
Summary: Ascenseur émotionnel, joie, amour, tendresse. Tout ceci l'enivrait et le possédait lorsqu'il la regardait. Mais elle ? C'était une de ces questions qu'il se posait. Et à laquelle elle avait répondu, soufflant ainsi toute réponse intelligible. Os sans prétention, ayant juste pour viser de faire un shot mignon.


Bonsoir ! Voici un autre court OS, sans prétention et je dois l'avouer assez guimauve. Il n'est pas extrêmement élaboré, l'ayant en une heure environ. En espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture.

**8 letters**

Tendrement entrelacés après une étreinte passionnée, ils s'octroyaient tous deux un petit moment de détente méritée, profitant juste de la présence, du souffle de l'autre à ses côtés. Le Caskett, comme Rick avait proposé de les appeler, était aux anges, tout simplement.

Kate avait posé sa tête contre le torse de son amant, parsemant tantôt celui-ci de petits baisers, tantôt de légères caresses. Quant à lui, il embrassait tendrement son cuir chevelu, ou s'amusait à défaire les quelques nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans ses cheveux au court de leurs ébats.

Là, sa muse blottit contre lui, dans cet état de plénitude totale, une question lui vint pourtant à l'esprit. C'était étrange, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi soudain une telle idée lui venait à l'esprit, mais il avait envie de connaître la réponse, lui qui s'estimait si chanceux de maintenant partager la vie de cette femme de rêve qu'il aimait tant. Prenant une longue inspiration, il souffla doucement :

_- Dis ... Pourquoi tu es avec moi ?_

Kate leva la tête, puis le regarda avec un air étonné. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser.

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_ répondit-elle.

_- Je ... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. C'est juste une question que je me posais._

_- Tu penses trop,_ lui dit-elle en lui offrant un regard amusé.

Elle se réinstalla sur son oreiller de fortune, profitant de la chaleur de son corps près du sien, écoutant le rythme de son cœur qui l'apaisait tant.

_- Sérieusement_ ? insista-t-il.

Il la sentit sourire contre sa poitrine.

_- Parce que tu es riche et célèbre, évidement. _répondit-elle, comme si cette réponse était une évidence.

Il lui pinça légèrement l'avant-bras, ce à quoi elle renchérit par un petit coup sur ses abdominaux. Très vite, ces incartades se transformèrent en véritable bataille, oscillant entre diverses chatouilles, pincements, et surtout de nombreux éclats de rire.

Ils se calmèrent après 5 minutes, le même sourire éclatant peint sur leur visage. Tel était leur relation depuis le début : de la complicité, de la tendresse, une passion qui bien loin de se rassasier ne cessait d'accroître, une bonne humeur quotidienne, arrosée de rire, d'humour. Des vrais gamins. Des grands gamins. L'innocence même, la joie d'être à deux, amoureux.

L'état d'euphorie passé, Kate entreprit de répondre à cette question qu'il lui avait posée. Après tout, elle-même se l'était demandée quand 4 ans auparavant, il avait entièrement chamboulé son existence.

_- Je suis avec toi parce que tu me donnes toujours le sourire... Tu es aussi mature qu'un gamin de 5 ans. Tu rends la vie plus légère, à travers tes blagues, tes pitreries. Tu me fais rire, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises. C'est grisant, de se sentir aussi bien, joyeuse quand tu es près de moi. Mais, il n'y a pas que ça, évidement, sinon il se pourrait que ce soit lassant. Derrière cette personnalité d'enfant qui pourtant m'énervait au début, j'ai aussi appris à voir quel homme tu étais. Tu es attentionné, toujours prêt à aider les autres, même quand on ne te le demande pas à vrai dire..._

Il grimaça devant cette dernière phrase. Il avait parfois fait les frais de cette capacité à se mêler d'affaires qui ne le concernait pas directement.

_- Et puis, tu es aussi un véritable papa poule, et je dois avouer que ça me plais. Pour tout te dire, je trouve ça mignon. Tu es aux petits soins pour ta fille, tu es un excellent père, un moteur, un repère pour elle. J'aime ça. Mais ... faut dire qu'il y a une dernière chose qui t'avantage aussi, c'est que tu es terriblement sexy. Voilà, je crois que c'est pour ça, que je suis avec toi. conclut-elle._

Rick resta figé devant cette réponse aussi détaillée. Il savait à quel point cela lui coûtait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, de dire toutes ses choses que tout son être exprimait. Il ne s'attendait en aucun cas à une telle preuve de sincérité, à toute cette tendresse qui émanait de sa voix, toute cette sincérité dont elle faisait preuve en cet instant. Bien entendu, elle ne cessait de le fasciner et de le surprendre, non seulement depuis qu'il la connaissait, mais surtout depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne se lassait pas de découvrir chaque jour un nouveau pan de sa personnalité.

L'écrivain l'enlaça plus fortement, lui transmettant ainsi tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle se leva doucement, plantant son regard dans le sien.

_- Cette réponse vous convient-elle, Monsieur Castle ? _

_- On ne peut mieux, lieutenant Beckett_, lui répondit-il, taquin.

Il l'attira délicatement contre lui, posant sa bouche contre la sienne dans un léger baiser. Baiser qui se fit bien vite plus intense, plus passionné lorsque Kate demanda l'accès à sa bouche en mordillant sensuellement ses lèvres. Accès qu'il s'empressa de lui accorder, mêlant leur langue dans un ballet effréné où chacun d'eux désirait prendre l'avantage.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret. Front contre front, nez contre nez, avec ce même sourire étincelant.

Kate sembla réfléchir quelques instants, son front se plissant légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet t'intriguer Rick.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda-t-il.

En réalité, elle cherchait le courage nécessaire pour formuler ce qu'elle n'avait pas clairement dit quelques instants plus tôt. Ces quelques mots qu'elle considérait avant comme un gage de vulnérabilité, mais qui désormais lui étaient agréables. Elle savait que ces quelques mots étaient l'évidence même, que son amant avait conscience de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Pourtant, la jeune femme désirait les exprimer à vive voix. Pour lui. Pour eux.

_- En fait ... Je sais précisément pourquoi je suis avec toi. Pas besoin de grand discours pour ça. Je suis avec toi parce que je t'aime. __**Tout simplement.**_


End file.
